The present invention relates to a device for converting the punch changing in punching machines from manual to quick and automatic.
In conventional punching machines it is constantly necessary to replace the punch depending on the kind of machining to be performed on the parts.
These punches are usually snugly inserted in a corresponding seat provided at the end of an arm which is in turn articulated to the frame that supports the hammer, so that it can be rotated from an idle position, which is directed outwards, to an active position which is located exactly below said hammer and is perfectly coaxial thereto.
Whenever the machining must be changed, it is necessary to manually remove the punch being used and then equally manually replace it with the punch to be used subsequently.
This method entails a plurality of manual actions which require some time for completion and therefore negatively affect the overall performance of punching machines.